Little White Lies
by lynnr5
Summary: Ally landed her dream job, but she did have to tell a few lies to get the job, including that her best friend was her husband. And now they have to go on a retreat with the rest of the new employees and they have to fake being married. Hopefully, no one will see through her little white lies./ Auslly
1. Chapter 1

The pounding headache was the first thing that hit me when I awoke. Then, asking myself how I got this way and what happened last night. Then, the realization that I only had half an hour until my first job interview in months.

I stood up, my eyes wide as I panicked to run to my bedroom to get dressed and ready. Already being twenty three and working at small jobs that teenagers worked was not helping my way of life right now. I lived in a tiny apartment and never really enjoyed anything I'd done. My true aspiration was to become a wedding planner, but obviously my dream was about to go down the drain just because I had too much to drink last night.

While running through my small apartment living room, I bumped roughly into someone. Looking up, I noticed my blond-haired best friend holding a cup of water and advil, smiling down at me. I glared at him, trying to push past his body, but he stopped me, trying his best to calm me down which was hard considering I'm the most anxious person you'll ever meet. And my anxiety levels were high as the damn ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, probably harsher than I meant to.

He held his hands up to defend himself. "I was just coming to check on you. Today's your big day and I wanted to make sure you were up and ready." Smiling, he gave me a friendly pat on my arm.

"Why are you smiley? I'm supposed to be at my job interview in," I clicked on my phone to check the time. "25 minutes!" My heart pounded and I could see my hands shaking.

"Calm down." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I called them to tell them you weren't feeling well. You're interview is in two hours. You've got time to get a shower, get dressed nicely and let that headache wear off."

"Oh God." I placed a hand over my heart. "Thank you, Austin." Standing on my tiptoes to reach him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, whispering millions of 'thank yous' in his ear as I did so.

After taking a nice, long shower, I dried my hair, leaving it down in it's wavy state like I usually do. I wore a tight, navy blue long sleeved dress that went down to my knees paired with my black pumps I had yet to wear. On my neck, I placed a silver moon necklace that had a large enough chain to fit over my neck without having to undo it.

Although my headache had eased, I was still nervous for my interview. This was the biggest wedding company in New York; G&A, and if I didn't get a job here, I would easily cry myself to sleep for the next few years, possibly. I've heard rumors that the boss is a tolerant and understanding women so if those are true, hopefully I'm doing okay so far.

Before leaving my apartment I made coffee and gulped it down quickly to wake up my brain. I swear, if I say stupid things because I was drunk off my mind last night, I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

"Bye, Ally!" Austin called from my living room.

I would've questioned why he was still in my apartment and if he was staying, but we're so close, I don't really mind him staying. Besides, when I get the job,_ if _I get the job, it'll be nice to be able to come home and tell him.

I've known Austin since I've moved to New York three years ago. He lives in the same building as me, but a much nicer apartment. He works as a magazine editor at a nearby building and is twenty-eight years old. Even though he has a childish persona, he's very caring and will do anything to help another person out. Since the first day I got moved into my apartment, he's been waiting at the front door everyday.

As soon as I got to G&A, I realized how fearful I really was for my interview. The parking lot was filled and it took me almost ten minutes to find a spot and park my car. I walked the small distance it took to get to the huge building, and found my way to the waiting room, shaking furiously as I did so.

"Ally Dawson." A nice-looking lady stood at the door with a clipboard in her hands. I'm guessing she's Mrs. Calloway, the boss of the whole company.

I followed her down the hallway and into a large room where she had me sit down on a chair across from hers. "I heard from a friend of yours you weren't feeling well this morning so that's why we had to schedule this appointment for a few hours later. What happened?"

"I had a bad headache." Guess it wasn't much of a lie. "They're chronic, so I get them a lot which I'm used to, but this morning it was awful. But, I'm better now and ready for my interview, Mrs. Calloway."

"Oh, we don't work anything to professional, call me Anna, okay dear?" I nod my head, pleasing her to continue on with the plethora of questions I'm more than nervous to receive. "Firstly, Ally, why do you want to work here?"

This one was actually easy. "Ever since I was a little girl, wedding's have always intrigued me. Both of my parents were remarried when I was young so I was able to capture not only the happiness of everyone, but everything that went into setting it up. As I grew older and was invited to more weddings, I noticed that at every wedding, the lasting feeling is love and happiness and I want to be able to give people that sense of awe. That's why I want to work here, Anna."

She smiled and her big eyes gleamed at me through the thick lens glasses. "Very sweet. Now, tell me about your wedding."

"My wedding?" I asked hesitantly. What is she talking about? Did Austin tell her I was married? My head was spinning as I was trying to think what to say.

Anna nodded. "Yes. To work here, you have to be married. If you're not married-"

"No, no, I'm married. Our wedding was at the beach in Miami because that's where we're both from. It was a big wedding, his family, my family, all of our friends. I wore a long, strapless white dress that my bridesmaids carried the end of so it wouldn't get sandy. My ring is a large diamond, it's the prettiest thing you'll ever lay eyes on, but unfortunately, I've been gaining weight, and it doesn't fit anymore so it's being worked on... as we speak."

She placed her hand over her heart, awing in response. "That sounds beautiful." And a lie. "I bet it cost a fortune!" Not even a dime. "I can't wait to meet your husband!" That I don't have. "What's his name?"

"His name's... Austin Moon." Why did I just do that. I'm an idiot. When he finds out, he's going to kill me.

Her eyesbrows crease together and she cocks her head to the side. "Why didn't you change your last name?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I just... wanted to keep it. If we were to have kids, I'd probably change it, but I'm not sure that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Anyways, we have a couples retreat with everyone in the company next week. All you have to do is pack your things and we're going to The Royal Crown for a few days. Be there tomorrow morning at 9:00. All of the new employees will spend some time all together, and then you'll get time alone with your husband. I'll see you then, dear."

"So you're saying... I got the job?" I asked. A smile creeped up onto my lips and I almost jumped for joy in the small chair.

"Of course. Only a few questions and I knew you were the one."

I thanked her and then walked out of the building much happier now than I was when I got up this morning. Funny how I thought when I first woke up I had no chance whatsoever.

All I have to do now is somehow tell Austin he has to pretend to be my husband for a few weeks...

* * *

><p>Standing at his front door in sweat pants and a hoodie, I knocked on Austin's door, nervously awaiting his presence.<p>

As soon as the door flew open, I was bombarded with questions, the first one being, "Did you get the job? Please, for the love of God, tell me you got the job."

"I did," I replied, folding my hands together in the pocket of my hoodie. "I got the job. I'll start in a few months, but before we get into my new job, I... need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

He nodded, taking ahold of my hand to pull me inside. We sat in his living room on his couch (which I envied to death) face to face. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I did something bad," I admitted, looking down at my hands.

"What'd you do? Run a red light?"

"Worse."

"Run a red light and not stop when the police tried to pull you over?"

I shook my head. "Worse."

"Okay, now you're just stalling. C'mon, tell me what you did that was so bad."

"Wellllll," I drug it out for as long as I could. "You see, I didn't realize that to work at G&A, you need a husband since it's wedding planning. It's easy to fake a husband, but we're going on this couple retreat to this beautiful resort for three days and I kinda need a man to bring along to be my fake husband. I mayyyy or may not told my boss that my husband was a man named Austin Moon." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I winced while squeezing my eyes shut.

His face was full of shock. "Are you crazy? You told your boss that you were married to me just to impress them?"

"Well, yeah, but I had to! They wanted someone who was experienced as a bride."

"Dude, Ally, that's-"

"It's totally understandable since it was the only way I could land my dream job?"

He shook his head. "I had something else in mind, like you're totally out of your mind. I guess it must've been pretty damn convincing if she actually believed you."

"So, if I fake being your husband, what do I get out of this?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Now, across his face was a big smirk. It was such a him thing to do at a moment like this. "You'd do it? You'd fake being my husband for three straight days?"

"Yeah, if I get something in return. How about you let me borrow that nice car of yours for a few days and we'll be even. Still don't know how you can afford that damn thing, but I want to use it."

I nodded my head, a huge smile on my face. "Yes! You're the best!" Scooting closer to him, I wrapped my arms tightly around his body, my face buried in his neck as I did so.

"We're not married yet," he joked, pushing me off him from lack of air to his lungs. "Speaking of, when we are 'married' do I like... kiss you and hold your hand?"

"Just... hold my hand when we're in public and kiss my cheek or forehead every once in a while so it'll be believable. I really want this job and if my boss finds out we're not actually married, she'll fire me and hate me."

"Okay. I'll do it. When do we need to be at this retreat thing, anyways?"

"Tomorrow we need to be at the Royal Crown by 9:00."

"Tomorrow? Well then, we should probably start packing." We both giggled. Austin's got a really cute laugh, and a nice smile. I'm surprised he's still single.

"I'll be right back." He gets up and walks into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a glass of wine for him and me.

"A toast for my fake wife and I," he said, lifting his glass up. The two glasses connect and then we bring the drinks to our lips.

Hopefully, this will actually work and I'll get to keep my job. We're best friends, it shoudn't be too hard to pull off as a married couple.

* * *

><p>After getting all our bags into the cab, we were on our way to The Royal Crown. I nervously fidgeted with my watch, then my necklace, then everything in my purse before a hand grabbed mine.<p>

I looked over to Austin. "I'm just getting used to holding your hand. If we're going to be comfortable doing it in public, we might as well practice in private." Nodding, I relaxed into the seat. "So, tell me about myself. What do I do for a living? What are my hobbies?"

"Glad you asked, I planned your life out last night. You're a fitness instructor because you've got a pretty nice body, not gonna lie, so it'll work. You like to play football since you played when you were in high school. We met in our senior year after one of your games and hit it off immediately. Four years later, we were married in Miami where we're both from."

He nodded his head, trying to remember everything he'd just been told. "It'll work. I know how to play football and I'm from Miami so it shouldn't be too hard."

After a few minutes, the taxi pulled up in front of the Royal Crown. My stomach churned as I watched as other employees walked into the front doors with their husbands attached to their arms. "Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

Nodding my head hesitantly, we got out of the car and got our bags from the trunk. We slung the bags over our shoulders, connected hands and walked into the lobby. To make it more believable, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I have like four stories, but I was really inspired to do this one. I'm really excited for this one, like really, really excited. ****Review, follow and favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! New chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>"This place is sick! I just can't wait to see our room." Austin walked in front of me, admiring the hotel. It was really nice. Soft carpeting in the hallways, chandeliers hanging above us, a beautifully donw paint job.<p>

We got to our room and looked around. It was a nice size, we had a tv, a huge oak dresser and a closet to keep our clothes. The bathroom was really clean and decent sized so we'd both be able to get ready at the same time.

The only problem? There was only one bed. I mean, Austin and I had fallen asleep on the couch together a couple of times but never in a bed together by choice.

He scratched the back of his head. "I can sleep on the floor if it makes you more comfortable. There's probably some extra blankets in the closet and-"

"No, no. It's fine. It's a pretty big bed so we won't be like squeezed together. As long as you're fine with it, of course."

"Okay. You really don't mind?"

I shake my head. Setting down my bags on the floor near the bed, I pull out a different outfit because what I'm wearing now would not put a good impression on me. "I'm going to get dressed. We're supposed to meet down in one of the boardrooms in fifteen minutes."

After getting dressed in a black tank top and black and white square patterned skirt, I slip on my black heels and walk back into the bedroom from the bathroom. "Let's go."

Austin takes my hand and we walk out of the hotel room and into the elevator. We make it downstairs and find the boardroom where Anna had set it up to be more fun than professional with chairs scattered everywhere.

We go into the room, walking over to where Anna is standing. I lean my head against Austin's shoulder and smile. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Moon." Could she notice the blush on my face? "Or did you want me to call you Mrs. Dawson?"

"Y-You can call me Mrs. Moon. I don't mind." I turned my head to look up at Austin for a second and then back at Anna. "This is Austin, my husband."

Anna shakes his hand. "Hello Mr. Moon, it's nice to meet you. Ally, dear, you didn't tell me how cute your husband was." Blushing even harder this time, I run my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, he's quite the charmer, isn't he?" I say nervously.

With our hands still intertwined, I can feel Austin squeeze my hand.

"You two can go sit down. We'll all introduce each other when everyone gets here." Turning around from her, we walk over to two empty chairs near another couple and sit down.

Austin wrapped his arm around me as we got comfortable in the seats. After a couple minutes, everyone had come, greeted Anna and found their seats. There weren't too many people, four other couples, so it wouldn't be too bad to stand up in front of them and introduce ourselves.

"How about we have Austin and Ally Moon come up here, first," Anna said, nicely, waving us up to the front of the room with her hands.

Gripping tightly onto Austin's hand, I pulled him to the front where we stood close together. "You two are obviously newlyweds. Every time I see you two, you're hands are connected. When were you two married?"

Shit. We hadn't discussed this. "Uh, November 25, 2011."

"Hmm, you two have barely been married three years. No wonder you're so touchy." Everyone laughed so Austin and I awkwardly joined in.

"Austin, what's your occupation?"

He smiled down at me and winked, then looked out to the other couples. "I'm a fitness instructor. Ever since high school, I've played football and been really good at it, too. Instead of trying to get into the NFL like I'd wanted to do, I decided to use my athletic skills in an easier way so I could still be with my beloved wife most of the time." He wrapped his arm around my waist ad everyone awed.

"How touching. Now, how did the two of you meet?" she asked.

Easy. "We met at one of our high school football games. He was all sweaty and gross, and I accidentally bumped into him. As soon as we said sorry to each other, we were already hooked. Afterwards, we became close and then started dating, and then he proposed, we got married, and then moved here."

"Austin, how did you pop the big question?" Anna asked, chuckling slightly.

We hadn't gone over this one yet, but hopefully Austin had a good lie. This was the worst thing I'd ever done in my life. I was lying to my employer and my fellow employees, but mostly, to myself. "We were at my parents... Christmas party. My Mom had just made this awesome dinner and we were all finished and just hanging out with all of my family. I had planned on taking Ally to a park and doing this big proposal, but I wanted to marry her so badly, I just asked her then and there. It wasn't as big and fancy as it should of been, but it was really special to be able to do it on Christmas eve with my family since she was becoming my family." His arm, which was wrapped around me, pulled me closer to him and as he finished his story, he leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. It was a little weird, but it was only for a few days.

"That's very sweet. You two go sit down, now, let's get another couple up here," Anna says, patting us on the back.

The next couple who came up was Brooklyn and Mason. They'd been married for ten years and had an eight year daughter who was very well supported seeing as Mason was a surgeon. Brooklyn was a short, raven-haired woman who looked in her mid-thirties and had a huge smile spread across her face at all times. Not that I blame her, working for this company is a big thing.

Then, there was Abigail and Jayden who were both African American. They were married six years ago and hadn't had any children yet. He was a lawyer at one of the biggest law firms in New York and felt the need to brag about their enormous house they'd bought a few years ago.

Madison and Micheal, who'd been married for fifteen years, were the next to come up. They had a sweet story; Micheal, who was in the army, was overseas for a few years. The day he got back, at the airport, he proposed to his awaiting soon-to-be wife, Madison. She had their first baby, a son, before the were married, who's now seventeen years old, another boy who's thirteen and their only daughter who's eight years old.

The last couple, Emma and Axel, had only been married five years. In those five years, they had their daughter and Axel got a better job than he had been working as a hotshot chef. His body was tattooed all over, and even though people usually take that in a bad way, he was a really nice guy who obviously was really passionate about his family and job.

"Do you think our story was beliveable?" I asked Austin as we walked down the hallway and to our room. "I hope we at least made them believe that we're in love."

"I, for one, thought our story was awesome! It's all about family and love. Everyone falls for that." He slid the key in the door and we both walked in, flipping on the lights. "I wish we'd mentioned something about you being pregnant. It would've contributed to the whole family and love part."

I rolled my eyes, pulling off my heels that were now blistering my toes. "Yeah, and what happens in three months when my stomach hasn't grown at all?"

"There's a bed right there." Looking up, I look at him, my mouth hanging open. He's got a smirk on his face and I can tell he's trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"You are disgusting, Austin Moon. Why am I fake married to you, again?"

He rolls across the bed, wrapping his arms around my body, catching me off guard. "Because you love me and I'm your best friend." Giggles are erupting from my mouth as I try to push him off of me.

"Stop it, stop it, I wanna sleep," I pout and he kindly releases me from his arms.

He stands up and grabs a pair of pajama pants from his suitcase. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Get my side of the bed ready, _darling_."

Rolling my eyes, I get up to change into my pajama pants and tank top. I take off my makeup and fix the bed so we're able to get under the covers easily. After turning on the tv and the lamp on the nightstand, I flip off the lights and slip under the soft sheets. Austin comes out in less than five minutes while drying his hair with a small, white towel.

He gets into bed and pulls the covers over his body. Despite the bed being pretty big, he's fairly close to me. I decide to forget about it and try to sleep.

But, as soon as I shut my eyes, Austin turns up the volume on the tv and laughs at it every five seconds. Groaning, I turn so I'm facing the other way and grab an extra pillow, shoving them over my ears.

It's gonna be a long night. And tomorrow night, too. But it's worth it to keep my job.

I_ need _this job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of a sucky chapter, but it'll get better once drama begins with the other employees Ally works with, it'll get better, I promise. I'm still like really excited to really get into this story with all the drama with Austin and Ally's fake marriage.**

**Just because the retreat ends, doesn't mean the fake marriage ends...**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New update! Hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

**Also, I just wanted to say how happy and grateful I am to have 32 reviews, 24 favorites and 43 followers in just 2 chapters! That's awesome!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>A pillow slammed down onto my face, waking me up from my peaceful sleep. Austin's laughing followed as the pillow came down again, this time to my chest.<p>

"Stop it," I groaned, covering my hands over my chest. "That hurts."

"Then get up!" Grumpily, I sat up and got out of bed. "You are actually the most annoying person," I told him, grabbing my sweater off the small chair in the corner of the room and slipping it over my shoulders.

Austin was already dressed in a purple v-neck, dark wash jeans and black shoes. He looked nice for seven o'clock in the morning. "Why are you up so early?" I asked him, brushing my hair out of my face so it looked somewhat nice.

"Yesterday I overheard that there's this super nice breakfast buffet down in the lobby. It opens in half an hour, so I wanted to be the first one's down there. So get ready, and we'll go!"

Shaking my head, I walked into the bathroom and changed into a lacy red top, light wash jeans and a pair of black wedges. "Okay, I'm ready," I said while walking back into the room. "Wanna go?"

He nodded his head and grabbed my hand, running out of the room. We got into the elevator and after a while, because of being on the fifteenth floor, we made it to the lobby. Austin was right; there was a huge buffet with professional chefs and a beautiful dining area. They had just opened and only a few people were there.

Austin moved his hand so that it was wrapped around my waist instead of holding onto my hand. We separated to get our food, and then met back up at a small table that was had four chairs around it.

"This is really good," I said, taking a bite of my food. "I wish they had a breakfast place this good near us."

Nodding, Austin continued to stuff his face with food. "Me too. I've never had anything this good," he said with his mouth full.

"That's disgusting. Eat before you speak, do you have any manners."

He set his fork down and moved his hand to my cheek, "Of course I do, my dear. I treat you well, is that not good manners?"

I giggled and placed my hand over his. "You're right, you do. I take it back, but next time refrain from speaking while shoving food in your mouth."

While the two of us were in our own World, Brooklyn and Mason sat down at the two seats that were left at our table. "Oh... Hey, Brooklyn. Hi, Mason."

Brooklyn looks toward me with a huge smile. "Hi, lovebirds. We don't mean to interrupt your time together, but we'll be working together, so why not get to know each other now rather then later, right?"

She did have a point. Next week, we'd be back at home and working to make people's crazy wedding ideas come true. Might as well get to know her personality before we start working together.

Because we were in front of one of my coworkers, Austin placed his hand over mine on the table. The fact that I'd never been married, I wasn't sure exactly what to do when we were in front of them, other than hold hands, kiss, hug. We hadn't even kissed before, which I'm sure will be extremely awkward when or if we get to that stage.

"That's right. Have you worked as a wedding planner before, or is this your first time?" I asked politely, with a big, somewhat fake, smile on my face. Not that I minded her, but I was still a bit tired from being woken up so early.

She nods. "I was apart of one company before G&A, but it wasn't nearly as big. It was a small one back in South Carolina where Mason and I lived before we moved here. Although I didn't work there long, I did get in touch with some of the weird and insane ideas people throw at you."

"Like what?" I asked. Now that's better conversation, talking about the weird ideas people have for weddings, because even thought I've never actually worked as a wedding planner before, I've heard of crazy ideas that people decided they want.

Laughing, she listed off a few of the really weird. "There was one woman who was an ex-porn star and she met her fiance while on set for one of her adult movies, I guess he was part of the camera crew or something, anyways, she wanted to get married in a bikini and wanted her wedding cake to be a body in a bikini. I mean like their pictures, all the woman would push up their boobs, or pull up their dresses to show their underwear. Her fiance agreed with everything, too, it was so weird."

We both laughed while she shared another one. "Another one, this couple was like total redneck, so they wanted the reception to take place in this creepy shack in the woods. They wanted their wedding cake to be camo with icing deers on it instead of icing flowers or butterflies like most women want."

While Brooklyn and I conversed, Austin and Mason were chatting with each other, I'm not sure what exactly, though. At least they were getting along. I wouldn't want to have to drag my 'husband' out of here and lecture him on his behavior, because trust me, I've given him many lectures in the time we've been friends.

"Well, I think we're going to go back to our room for a little while before we have to meet up at the conference room later. There's a couple activity Anna told me about."

"Okay. See you then."

I turned to Austin. "You wanna go upstairs a while? I'm still tired and a shower might help."

He nodded and we went upstairs to get take showers, get dressed, etc. I really hope these couples activities don't involve us knowing each other's secrets, because, if they were, we were totally screwed.

* * *

><p>Around 4 o'clock, all of the couples met downstairs in the conference room. Anna was waiting kindly at the door and all of us had founds seats.<p>

After all the couples were here, Anna stood at the front of the room. "I'm glad all of you are here. Today, we will be doing a questionnaire. All of the women will be on one side of the room, and their husbands on the other side. Afterwards, we'll get back together in the middle and share the answers, see how good we all did."

'Where did you meet your spouse?' Good. Austin and I _did _go over this one.

'Where was your first kiss?' Well, shit, there goes my roll that I totally wasn't one. I guess I'm just going to have to wing the rest of this.

"Okay, everyone come back to the middle," Anna called us all back.

It was a little nervewracking considering all of the questions were about our relationship, and we didn't actually have one. They could be totally different.

"Austin, Ally, you two come here, you're first since you've been pretty cooperative with me lately," she says in a sweet, old woman voice.

We walked to the middle of the circle where we met up again and held the pieces of paper out in front of us. "Okay, first question. Where did you two meet? Ally?"

"At the end of our last high school football game. I'm pretty sure we shared the story when we introduced ourselves."

"Good. Austin, is your answer similar?" Anna asked him.

He nodded his head with a big, cocky smile on his face. "Yep. High school football game we bumped into each other and the rest was history."

The rest of our answers weren't very similar and some, not at all, but we had a god excuse for all of them. Ha, maybe the two of us really would be a good couple. We've got each other's back on everything and...

No, that'd be weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a few days since I've updated, but here it was. Hope it didn't suck since I was kind of in a rush to write it so I can do my homework.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

This morning I woke up with Austin's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Although our bed had quite a lot of room, somehow the two of us ended up squeezed tightly against each other. The feeling of his arms on me sent a blush to my face, not that I was complaining. It did feel kind of nice.

I slipped out from his arms, struggling as I did so. With his arms so tightly wrapped around my body, I had to move them and then I was free to get out. As soon as I left the bed, Austin moved around a little bit, trying to make himself comfortable once again.

After taking a quick shower and drying my hair, I changed into leggings, a sheer long sleeve shirt with a tank top on underneath and wedges and walked back into the bedroom area where I sat on the bed.

"How long have you've been up?" I turned around to face a sleepy Austin, running fingers through his hair and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I joked. "I've been up for about an hour. Better get ready, we've got another couples activity in like half an hour."

Groaning, he slid out of bed and walked to the dresser where he grabbed sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Are you really wearing that?" I asked. He nodded and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

He walked out of the bathroom dressed in his grey sweat pants, red t-shirt and black Supras. Surprisingly he pulled off the outfit well and didn't make it look trashy.

We made it to the conference room on time and took our seats with Austin's arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I'm gonna be honest, it felt really relaxing.

"Good morning, everyone." Anna stood at the front of the room, a big smile on her face like always. She was always such a happy person which is something you definitely want in a boss. "As awkward as this might be for some of us, we're going to discuss how the passion at the wedding drives to their wedding night sex. Obviously, if the wedding isn't romantic enough and doesn't make the two partners lustful of each other, then we have a problem."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Anna spoke. Everyone else seemed comfortable, probably because they were all actually married and have had sex before, but Austin and I- we haven't crossed the bridge.

"Relax," Austin whispered in my ear. He probably felt me shaking or moving around, but could he blame me? It's a little awkward.

"Each couple will come up here and describe in one word how their first time was. It may be a little weird, but it's going to help all of us get closer as co-workers." She smiled and moved over to the side, "Emma and Axel, you two come up here first."

The couple walked up to the front and smiled at each other. "Dedication."

After them, Brooklyn and Mason walked to the front of the room. "Sentimental."

Then, Madison and Micheal came to the front, "Intense." Everyone laughed as they blushed and walked back to their seats.

Abigail and Jayden were next. They stood up at the front with their hands intertwined. "Excitement."

"Okay, last couple, Austin and Ally get up here." Austin had one of his hands in the pocket of his sweat pants and the other one still wrapped around my waist as we walked to the front of the room. Austin looked over to me and nodded, "Affection."

We went to sit back down in our chairs and I wasn't sure if anyone noticed, but I could feel my face growing hot.

"Why are you blushing?" Austin asked, nudging my with his elbow.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my feet. "It's just a little bit awkward. We'e never had... sex before."

"Yes, but we're fake married so we've got to pretend we have. Just don't over think it." He patted my thigh and then took my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I relaxed into the chair. "You're a really good friend."

"You too."

* * *

><p>Austin had tickets for a basketball game (I have no idea who, I'm not into sports) and since tonight was a free night for us, no couples activities or anything, we decided to go.<p>

"Would you think I'm crazy if I told you I've never been to a basketball game in my life?" I asked, biting my lip as I tried my best to concentrate on the game.

He turned to me, his eyes wide. "You've never been to a basketball game? Not even a little kids one or something?" I shook my head. "You're insane."

"I'm not insane, I'm just not into sports. It doesn't make any sense. Tell me, what's the point in bouncing a ball down the field to score a touchdown."

Austin covered up his mouth to try to block out the laughter. "You dribble the ball down the court to score a basket."

Rolling my eyes, I slapped his arm. "Stop," she fake-whined.

He pointed towards the court. "Okay, but you've gotta watch the game then, honey."

She giggled. "We're not with anybody I work with. You don't have to pretend to be my husband."

"Oops. Sorry, I'm used to being your fake husband, not your best friend."

"It's okay. At least-"

"YES!" Austin cheered along with the crowd.

"What happened? Like I said before, I don't understand this."

"Our team just scored. See, one of the players got the ball from the other team and got a three-pointer."

"Okay. I'll just nod my head and pretend I understand."

Honestly, basketball wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After Austin helped me understand the game, I was on the edge of my seat.

Halftime came along and I was able to finally relax. After the cheerleaders performed, they were doing the kiss cam. There was an older couple who the camera man got to kiss each other and everyone cheered.

It was a cute, harmless thing. That is, until it landed on Austin and I. At first, I just shook my head and scooted away from him, but Austin had another idea. He leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft, they were calming. God, I was kissing him back. My heart pounded in my chest as Austin's hand came around to cup my cheek.

Was this really happening?

Austin pulled away and we both breathed deeply, our faces flushed. (Mine probably more than his.)

What the hell. I just kissed Austin.

_Austin just kissed me._

**A/N: YAY! **

**I'll probably update next week. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I know I wasn't the first to think this, but what was that?" I asked as soon as Austin and I got into our hotel room. After we kissed back at the game, we played it off like nothing which probably was a good idea but now that we were back at the hotel, it had to be talked about.

He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep breath as he fell down against the bed. "It was for the kiss cam."

"I-I guess you're right. It was just... weird. You're my best friend-"

"And your fake husband." He smirked.

I smiled and sat down beside him on the bed. "Today was our last day, so really you've just got tonight and tomorrow morning and then we're just best friends again."

"It's gonna be weird, not going to lie," he admitted, as he let out a sigh, laying his head against my shoulder.

"I'm letting this go because you're upset right now," I told him, giggling as he wrapped his arm around my back and pressing his head harder onto my arm.

He pointed towards the window. "Look how beautiful New York is at night. The tall buildings, the bright lights, it's so magical. I want to live here until the day I die."

"Agreed," I whispered.

Austin's arm was gone in a second and he stood up, taking his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, placing it on the table after playing a slow song I've never personally heard before.

"Care to dance, m'lday?" he asked, holding his hand out towards me. I giggled and stood up, placing my hand in his. My other hand went to his shoulder and his to my waist.

"Of course I would, darling," I whispered in a joking voice.

He taught me how to slow dance because I'm clumsy and disoriented and don't know the first thing about dancing, especially slow dancing. He was a good teacher. I learned after my third try. We danced in the space between the dresser and the bed which was a pretty nicely sized space for us to dance. He dipped me which caught me off guard, but I was okay, he didn't drop me.

"You're doing good, Ally. Didn't know you could learn so fast."

I smiled and thanked him. "If I hadn't been so interested in being a wedding planner, I'd probably be in law school right now."

"How have I known you for so long and not known how smart you are?"

I shrugged. "How have I known you for so long and not realized how pretty your eyes are?" Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?

He smirked. Why does he always smirk when I say stupid things? "You've got really pretty eyes, too. But I've noticed that since the day I met you."

We stayed in silence for the rest of the time we danced. After the song ended, we released ourselves from each others arms.

"That was nice," I whispered, releasing my sweaty hand from his. _Gross, Ally. He probably thinks you have a sweating problem or something._

"It was. Have you ever slow danced with somebody in a hotel room, because I haven't." He laughed.

I shook my head. "First for me."

He smiled down at me, his pretty brown eyes looking into mine. Were they even prettier now because they look _beautiful _now. God, what's happening to me.

Slowly leaning down, his lips pressed against mine and as soon as I realized what was happening, I didn't try to pull away, I continued moving my lips against his. His hand slid over my cheek as his lips continued to press against mine.

I pulled myself away trying to catch my breath as I did so. My face was hot and flushed and Austin just stared into space, probably wondering, like me, what the hell was going on with us. We've known each other for years and never have we ever kissed like we did today. Twice!

"I'm sorry. I-I don't what came over me. You were just standing there and you looked so pretty and innocent and-and I don't know, I just went for it and-"

"Austin," I placed my hand on his shoulder to relax him. "Calm down, it's okay. We... were just caught up in the moment..." My face flushed even redder than it had before. I don't like Austin like that, no. "Let's just go to bed and get up in the morning and forget this happened."

Was it a bad idea that we fell asleep in the same bed after all that had happened today?

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Al," Austin whispered in my ear as he shook me awake.<p>

"Morning, Austin." I sat up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out leggings and a Victoria's Secret sweatshirt because we were going home this morning and I honestly didn't mind what I was wearing even if I was in front of my boss and coworkers.

He got dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt that fit him really nicely. "I'm going to get all my shit from the bathroom. We have like an hour to get packed and out of here," I said, walking into the small bathroom where I tossed all of my stuff into a bag.

After the two of us had everything packed, we walked down together to the lobby where everyone else was waiting.

"It was nice to get to know everyone and their spouses. I've had a really good time spending time with you all," Anna said with a large smile plastered on her face.

Austin leaned down to my ear. "Am I the only one who notices how fake her smile is?"

I giggled and swatted his arm. "You're gonna get me into trouble. I can't be fired before I even start."

He shakes his head and wraps his arm around me. "Ah, I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed. Wanna go out for drinks tonight and celebrate the end of our fake marriage? Three days and we're already divorced. Is that a record?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed a little louder than I should've and Madison gave me a kind of glare. Who is she to judge me? She had a son before she was married.

Wow, I'm mean. Oops.

"Little bitch over there is glaring at me," I muttered to Austin under my breath.

"When did you get so mean?" Austin asked, chuckling a little.

"She's glaring at me, I have the right to be mean."

"I'll see you all at work on Monday. Have a safe trip home," Anna concluded. Yeah, I didn't hear anything she had said since the first sentence.

Austin pulls me out of the hotel and we get a cab as soon as we get outside and we get to our apartment building in a little under half an hour.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you," Austin says, giving me a tight hug.

"We'll still see each other. Tonight we'll go out and get drinks, okay?"

He nods and gives me a small kiss on the cheek which actually wasn't weird for us since it was more of a friendly gesture. "See ya."

I nod and take the elevator from the fifth floor to the seventh floor where I live. As I'm walking down the hallway, I bump into somebody.

"Oh my God, Ally?"

I look up. Oh my God, it's Madison from the hotel and from G&A who I'll be working with for God knows how long.

"Where's Austin?"

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! We're finally getting into the drama of the story and I'm super excited for it!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

><p>"Where's Austin?"<p>

What do I do? I can't lie to her and tell her we aren't actually married because then I'll be fired and I can't afford that!

"He's in our apartment... ya know, getting everything unpacked," I breathed.

We're _really _going to have to move in together. Damn it, why did I get myself into such a big mess?

"So, you two live on this floor, huh?" No, this is my floor. Unless we're moving into my apartment. But what if we move into his? God, this is confusing.

"Yes," I said slowly. So we're moving into my apartment.

Madison gave a sort of wicked smile. "See you later. My apartment's just down the hall," she said with her wicked smile still across her face.

Better go get Austin.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so I have to move in with you?" Austin asked, eyes wide. Shit. Now I feel bad.<p>

Hesitantly, I shook my head while biting my lip. "Yeeahhhh... but maybe it'll just be for a few months, I'm not sure. It can't be too bad, can it? I mean, you're over there practically all the time, anyways..." I told him.

"Yeah, but Ally, that's a big change for me. I was fine with being married to you for a few days, but actually moving in with you? I love you like a sister and all, but that's gong to be different."

I sighed. "You're right. I'm so sorry. Not just for this, but for making you be my fake husband." No, no, don't cry. "I'm gonna... go home," my voice cracked as I turned to walk away.

"Ally," he whimpered, touching my shoulder. "I'll do it. I'll move in with you, but you've gotta let me actually move in my things and-"

"Oh my God, Austin I love you so muuuuchhh!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms. "You're the best!"

Austin laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, yeah, now help me get my shit over to your place, okay?"

"Anything!" As soon as we released from our hug, we went into his bedroom and packed up the things he needed he most. Most of his clothes, his shoes, underwear, his bathroom necessities, some pillows and blankets, and whatever other stuff he needed.

"This is all I need for now. We can get anything else I want tomorrow. Let's go to your- _our _apartment."

Once we got to my apartment, I allowed him to get unpacked in the extra room I had as a guest room (I'm so glad I got a two-bedroom apartment) and he made himself comfortable.

I sat in the small living in my apartment sipping on a glass of wine while in my pajamas. So what if it was two in the afternoon, I had nothing else to do for the rest of the day so why not?

Austin came out of his room a little while later and sat on the chair across from my couch. "Are you drinking wine from a teacup?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

Giggling, I nodded. "Yeah. All my wine glasses are dirty so I went for the second best thing. Want some?"

"Hell yeah, I need to get a little tipsy. This has been a weird week for me."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing another teacup from the cabinet and pouring some of the cheap champagne in the cup. "For me too. I'm not sure what I'm going to do to repay you for everything, but I'll think of something amazing."

"You don't have to do anything for me. You're an awesome friend and it'll be fun to live with you for a while." I handed him the cup and sat down on the couch.

I shook my head. "I don't care what you say. I'm still going to do something cool, like buy you tickets to a concert or something. Maybe I can take you to the Empire state building."

He laughed. "Don't go overboard or else I'm gonna do something for you in return." He sipped his wine. "So who is it who lives here?"

"Madison and her husband," I hissed. "The bitch who glared at me back at the hotel this morning. She thinks she's so much better than me."

"Oh, Ally, Ally. I'm sure she doesn't think that."

"Whatever. I still don't like her."

We continued to sip on our wine and ended up turning on the tv as more of a background noise than to actually watch it since we were talking.

"Do you want children?" I asked out of the blue.

Austin looked at me, wide-eyed. "Like, now?"

I shook my head. "No, no, like in a few years when you're married and you've settled down. Do you ever think about having kids?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I have. I want to get married to a woman who's kind, beautiful, intelligent and passionate about everything she does and then a few years after we're married, I want four kids." He paused, taking a drink. "You want kids too, right? I feel like I might've asked you before."

"I do, yeah. I want four kids, as well. It's a perfect amount. It's an even number so nobody's ever left out and I want a big family, anyways. I'm not sure exactly what kind of husband I'm looking for, as long as he's _super _romantic." I smiled wide, picturing everything. Luckily I was still young, so I had time. "I just hope I'm mom material."

"I, for one, think you'd be a wonderful mother. You're such a caring and patient person, and I think you'd stand by your children no matter what happened."

I smiled. "Thanks, Austin. That means a lot." After emptying my teacup, I stood up and walked to the kitchen, placing the champagne on the counter and my cup in the sink. "I'm going to go to sleep. See you in the morning."

Austin stood up, placing his cup in the sink, too. We both headed to our bedrooms. "Good night, Ally."

"Good night."

As soon as I lay down in bed, it was weird, like something was missing. More like someone. _Austin._

After rolling around in bed, trying to go to bed, but ultimately failing, I stood up and walked across the hall, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Go ahead," Austin's groggy voice muttered.

I opened the door and walked to his side of the bed. "This may be weird, but I'm used to sleeping with you now and it's kind of weird not to and I can't fall asleep without anyone sleeping next to me... Do you mind if I sleep with you?" I asked, nervously, biting down on my lip.

He smiled and patted the bed next to him. "Go right ahead."

I crawled into bed and got comfortable. He turned to face me and smiled. "Go to sleep, _dear_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, that was short, I'm sorry, but it was kind of a filler chapter just to get Austin moved to Ally's place and YES, they live together now, exciting isn't it?**

**I also want to apologize for not updating since the beginning of February, but I was getting writers block that is now gone, so I'll try to update next week most likely.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
